Otaku Kojiro
Shinjo Kojiro married with Otaku Kamoko, becoming Otaku Kojiro. He became the Stable Master of the Otaku steeds. Family Kojiro was the only son of eight children. His family's ability to produce daughters made him the prime candidate to marry the woman who would become the Otaku Daimyo. Way of the Unicorn, p. 70 Youth Shinjo Kojiro displayed all of the talent for the breeding and training of horses Otaku men were known for, though this did not come without cost. While young, he rashly tried to prove himself and break one of the wilder ponies to impress his sensei. He was thrown from his mount, and nearly died. When next he tried to sit a saddle, Kojiro found he was afflicted with terrible motion sickness, and would never again ride a horse. Love for his Family Kojiro married with the Otaku Daimyo, and took her family name. Way of the Unicorn, p. 68 He took great pride from two main sources - the care of his clan's horses, and his family. While Rokugani did not feel love must be an expected part of marriage, Kojiro cared deeply for his wife Kamoko. They had a daughter, and he became her riding sensei and his wife was her daughter's sensei on all other matters, who had since retired to become the sensei of Battle Maiden school. Wife's death He never remarried when his wife was apparently killed at the hands of Matsu Agetoki, instead finding happiness in watching his daughter, Otaku Kamoko, who took her mother's name upon her gempukku, ride and lead the Otaku Battle Maidens. Stable Master Kojiro was the Stable Master who along with the stable boy Otaku Masero attempted to deliver the foal of Kouchi, Otaku Kamoko's favourite mare. Kouchi died during the birth, and the foal was declared a stillborn. Iuchi Daiyu, who was also present at the time, deemed the two deaths a very bad omen. A twelve year old girl, the daughter of Kamoko refuses to let the foal die, having been promised it by her mother as her future battle steed. She breathes air into it's mouth, resussitating it. Kojiro and Daiyu are alerted to this by Masero, and Daiyu notices a birth mark on the foal's ankle. He deemed it a mark of Osano-Wo, and prophesized war but not death by the time the girl reached her gempukku. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 4-5 Kojiro had nightmares in which appeared the Fu Leng's Steed. Fu Leng's Steed (Forbidden Knowledge flavor) Kamoko's Valor Kojiro witnessed Otaku Kamoko's valor when saving pregnant mares from a flash fire the same evening that she had passed her gempukku. Way of the Unicorn, p. 9 Morito's shame Kojiro taught Otaku Morito, Otaku Tetsuko's son, to ride a non-combat steed, following the prohibition that a male Otaku could ride a Otaku steed. Morito was not content and he was fostered to the Shinjo family. One night, Morito snuck into the stables and attempted to ride one of the great battle steeds, with the outcome of a horse's broken leg. Kojiro tended the steed, and saw how Tetsuko cast out her own son from the Unicorn Clan. Way of the Unicorn, p. 65 Death In 1131 Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 59 during a fire in the Otaku Stables, Kojiro helped his beloved horses to flee, but died in the process. Masero succedeed him as Stable Master. The Otaku Stable Burn (Hidden Emperor 5 flavor) The stables had been burned by the Scorpion Clan commanded by Bayushi Yokuan. Clan Letter to the Scorpion #10 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) See also * Otaku Kojiro/Meta * Otaku Kojiro/CW Meta External Links * Otaku Kojiro (Shadowlands) Major References * Way of the Unicorn, pp. 69-70. Category:Unicorn Clan Members